Merry Christmas Chris Maclean
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Chris throws a huge Christmas bash for the campers with a little hidden suprise... but it might not go the way the show-host originally planned.
1. Prologue: What Does HE Want With Me?

**Hey all you TDI readers! This is a special for the Christmas Season, hope you enjoy! Sorry it's so short, the next chapters will be WAY longer, I promise! This is only the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas; Chris Maclean**

Prologue: What Does HE Want With Me?

Gwen sat down at her computer and clicked on her e-mail. There was one message from 'LusciousApple at '--

Hey girl,  
Did you get that e-mail? Are you going?  
-'Shawna

_What e-mail? Going where? _she thought.

There was one from 'MusicalGenious at '--

Hey Gwen,  
Looks like our date for Friday's gonna be cancelled... Sorry 'bout that.  
All because of _him_. Oh well... Talk to you later.  
Love ya,  
Trent

_What the... our date cancelled? Who's _him_? Ugh..._

And the final one was from 'cmaclean at .

_What does he want with me? This can't be good..._

Gwen,  
You are cordially invited to a Christmas Party at Playa' De Losers the week of Dec. 18-25. We'll pick you up. Don't you DARE try to run away, this party happens to be in your contract.  
Evilly yours,  
Chris Maclean

Gwen gazed at her calander. The date...

December seventeenth.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!

-HL


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrivals

**Here goes chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Arrivals

Chris Maclean and Grand Master Chef Hatchet stood on the Dock of Shame, waiting for their prisoners. Er, guests.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Chris asked, glancing at his watch. "It's been way boring without those campers to torture."

"I cooked up somethin'... _special_," Chef said with his trademark evil grin, retying his apron. Chris made a face at the thought of what could be more 'special' then Chef's usual food for the campers.

Then they both heard the roar of a boat in the distance, and a long drawn-out shout of--

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

"I think I know who our first _victim _is," Chris grimaced as Owen hopped off his boat and bear-hugged both Chef and Chris.

"HEY!" he screamed. "IT'S SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME TO BE BACK HERE, MAN!"

"I see your vocabulary hasn't changed a bit," Chris detangled himself from Owen's hug and pulled Chef out. "Our second camper..."

Gwen hopped off her boat with a scowl etched onto her face. "Why do you want us here?"

"Wow, someone got up early this morning," Chris smirked.

"For your information, I got up at THREE freaking AM to catch this boat to get here, so _I _don't even want to hear it!"

"What don't you want to hear?" Gwen whirled around in time to see Trent jump off his boat. She ran and he enveloped her into a hug. "Missed you, beautiful."

"I missed you too..." he kissed her quickly and put her down.

"What, for the day you two were apart?" Chris said sarcastically. Trent glared at him.

"You're just jealous _you _don't have a girl." Trent said venomously. Owen laughed and Gwen grinned. The grin was soon wiped off her face however, as Heather stepped off the next boat. Simultaneously, both she and Trent narrowed their eyes at her, and she frowned.

"Hey, losers," she said to them. "And fatty."

"Hi," Owen said dutifully, the insult not fazing him in the least.

"And here comes our favorite delinquent," Chris resumed his commentary as Duncan jumped off his boat.

"Look who it is," he said. "Winner, loser, Elvis and his girlfriend."

"Ex-cuse me?" Heather said. "Did you just call me _loser_?"

"Yeah... I believe I did. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "If I'm not mistaken, you were voted off before me! _I'm _POPULAR!"

"Ah-hem," he coughed. "Let's try out this said 'popularity'. Trent, who do you like better, me or the loser?"

"Dude, do you even have to ask? You, definitely!"

"Gwen?"

"Ha, this is a real no-brainer. You."

"Owen?"

"You! Guys rule!"

"Chris? Chef?"

"Well, you both made good TV," Chris said. "But in a popularity contest I'd say Duncan." Chef nodded assent.

"WHAT?" Heather yelled but was cut short by a loud shout of-

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHH!"

"Geoff." All seven people said at once.

* * *

Who will Geoff pick in the 'popularity contest'? How will the other campers arrive? Will Heather slowly be driven mad by her dwindling popularity?

The answers to all these cliff-hangers and more, in the next installment of...

MERRY

CHRISTMAS

CHRIS

MACLEAN!!!

Read and Review!

:HL:


	3. Chapter 2: More Arrivals

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: More Arrivals**

"'Sup dudes?" Geoff said exitedly as he jumped off the boat. "Owen, my man!" He high-fived him and turned to the other campers. "Yo! How are all you dudes and dudettes doing?"

"Fine, Geoff," Duncan said quickly. "Me or Heather."

"To date? But I already _have _a chick! And I wouldn't wanna date _you _even if you paid me... Sorry dude."

"Not ME you doof," Duncan growled. "In a popularity contest. In other words, so you can UN-DER-STAND, who do you like better?"

"You, man! You're my teammate-slash-bro!" Duncan turned, smirking, to Heather.

"So there you have it," he grinned. "Party boy's on my side. And here comes his girlfriend, she's sure to be with me too." Bridgette hopped off the boat and ran to Geoff. Before they could start making out, Heather grabbed her arm.

"Surfer girl. Me or Duncan."

"To maim? Definitely you."

"No, a POPULARITY CONTEST!"

"Oh. I like Duncan better."

"What is WRONG with you people!" Heather yelled. "I am POP-U-LAR!"

"As the survey shows," Chris grinned at the awesome TV he was getting. "I guess not." Izzy then swung in on a vine and landed in Owen's arms.

"Hey," Owen said, cheeks going red.

"Hey big boy!" she screamed, kissing him.

"IZZY!" Heather screamed, desperate to get the crazy girl's vote. "IZZY!"

* * *

**Will Izzy stop making out to answer the question? Will the other campers arrive? Will I have a happy new year? The answers to these and many other burning questions in the next installment of...**

**MERRY  
CHRISTMAS  
CHRIS  
MACLEAN!**

**(Even though it's not Christmas anymore! XD)**

**:HL:**


End file.
